What Became When
by Alphanore Delacour
Summary: Taking place two years after Arnold discovered the map left by his parents, this fan fiction delves into "what became" when what he held onto for hiss whole life crumbled leaving him in the ruins. In the ruins of Arnold's past Helga lie's with her love trying to lead them to escape. But is Arnold to bonded with his memories to leave? (Contains more characters than listed.)
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

"Arnold!". Echoed a voice from all around that sounded divine and distinctly like Helga Pataki's. Arnold, drifting amuck in what seemed like a sea of space where he could see what looked like stars of many colors, some changing over time, all around him in the distance, getting farther away the closer to them he seemed to drift, didn't stop to think of the origin of the voice. "Arnold!". Echoed the same voice seeming much more aggressive and loud despite staying the same volume (almost like thinking of yelling would be). Arnold suddenly felt as if he was being pulled backwards in a straight line rather than drifting and the distant stars faded to black. As he got farther and farther from what he thought was stars he suddenly fell back into a pool of light that felt like warm water. Suddenly Arnold felt like he was impaled by an icicle as he struck ground and suddenly sprung awake. As Arnold woke up and became aware of his surroundings he heard a knocking at the door.

"Shortman… are you up yet?". Arnold's grandpa asked as he turned the door knob and held the door a crack open.

"Yeah…". Arnold said slowly as he turned his head toward the clock that read 7:27.

"So… I reckon you don't wana go out an play with your friends? Arnold's grandpa said as he looked out Arnold's window and saw Gerald, Eugene, Stinky and Harold playing football and getting into their regular relationship with the eighth graders; Wolfgang and his goons.

"Nah… I don't think so…maybe later." Arnold said while standing up and rather quickly changing from his blue pajamas into his usual outfit.

"Alright…" Arnold's grandpa said as he tried to hide a frown from his face.

"Well… me and Pookie will be downstairs if you need anything okay Shortman?" Arnold's grandpa said as he walked towards the door.

"Okay…". Arnold said.

Arnold walked over to his bed, laid down and stared up at the skylight. He reached over to his radio and pressed the switch on, and his favorite radio station was already tuned, and a slow jazz solo on a saxophone began playing.

As the clouds drifted by slowly Arnold daydreamed about drifting with them, similarly to in his dream, free of weight and stress. Free to just drift over everything that went on, observing and experiencing without getting sucked in and trapped. Arnold was suddenly startled as his pocket began vibrating and his favorite jazz song began playing. Arnold picked up his phone and saw it was Helga who was calling. "Hello?". Arnold said as he answered the phone and positioned it by his hear.

"Hey… I heard what happened… from Phoebe… about everything with your…" Helga stopped suddenly, feeling that if she continued with her sentence he would bring Arnold to tears.

"Yeah…" Arnold said.

"Sorry..." Helga stuttered.

"Well… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry… I know how you must feel…but you're going to be okay." Helga said coming to a complete halt as she ended her sentence.

"It's okay…" Arnold replied.

Arnold stood up and looked out the window at his friends playing football, now against the eighth graders. Slowly the sun that shone high in the sky was faded and blocked out by gray clouds and it quickly began to pour. Lightning struck a towering skyscraper and thunder rolled all over the city. Looking saddened, everyone who had been playing football in the street reluctantly headed to their own home.

"Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Are you still there?" Helga continued after a few second brake.

"Yeah…I'm here." Arnold said as sadness filled him.

Arnold fell back onto his bed. "Helga…sorry I got to go." Arnold said.

"Okay…don't beat yourself up about it okay?" Helga said.

"Yeah okay" Arnold said drifting into whisper.

"Okay bye." Helga said.

"Bye." Arnold said as he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket.

Arnold stared up and watched the rain splatter on his skylight and create drops on the glass. Arnold grabbed his universal remote and pressed a small green button twice, and his fan began spinning at a moderate rate. Arnold pressed a blue button on his remote, the wall opened revealing a safe which he twisted the knob to open revealing a small purse like bag. Arnold, opened his bag and took out a pipe with red and blue lines that spiraled at the bowl and twisted together at the opposite end. Arnold opened a plastic zip lock bag, took out some of it's contents and put it in the bowl. Taking out a lighter Arnold took a hit from the pipe and held it for about twenty seven seconds.

AUTHOR NOTE: Hello I'm Alphanore. If you thought it uncharacteristic of Arnold to smoke at the end of the chapter IT IS. However it will be gone over; the reason and why he changed character such ways, as well as the other differences of his character I HOPE you realized other than that he smoked. No offense intended.

I wish you a constantly positive existence and that is why I wrote this AUTHOR NOTE on this "touchy" subject.

Sincerest Regards_Alphanore


	2. Chapter 2 Unveiling

Helga pocketed her phone and continued walking towards her home. As Helga climbed up her stoop she heard yelling from inside her house. Trying to ignore it, assuming it was just her parents, she opened the door and headed up to her bedroom. Helga looked out her window; just as she arrived home it had begun pouring. Helga stared at the window for a moment as if something had caught her eye. Outside she saw people she knew and cherished outside in the rain; Phoebe, Nadine and Lila. Despite their disputes in the past Helga found that she enjoyed Lila's company for her personality rather than Arnold's love for her. After Lila told Arnold she didn't like him she stopped feeling negative towards her in secret, but kept acting like she hated her to avoid suspicion. Helga looked at her clock that read 8:14 and sprawled out across her bed. Helga sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Arnold!" Helga exclaimed as she ran through what seemed like an oasis in a jungle. A gunshot echoed through the jungle from behind her driving her to run. Helga came to a sudden stop as she was met by a towering male in a green cloak with yellow stripes with a collar that reached behind his head. The male that stood before her held up his staff high above Helga's head and directed her to follow him with his arm. Helga followed the male into the woods until they reached an Incan like temple with intricate stone carvings in the walls. "Omp paka loka." The male said to Helga. Helga turned around to look at the cloaked male and he pointed his staff at the temple directing her to go in. Helga climbed the stone stairs and as she reached the inside of the temple she saw a large corridor that stretched to an altar where a pendant made of gold with an emerald in the shape of an eye laid. She picked up the pendant and as she stared at it her dream faded into darkness where she laid during her slumber.

"Well I'll see you guys… I mean…galls later" Phoebe said enthusiastically as she climbed the stoop to her house and waved a final farewell to her friends. Phoebe closed the door and seemingly moments later it began to pour. Phoebe looked out the window on her door and saw her friends continuing on their journey home in the rain that already had drenched them in water that dripped from them as they walked. Phoebe was filled with guilt as she walked away and sat on her couch. On the TV was the weather channel giving a forecast of mostly rain for the remainder of the week. It was not uncommon for many days of rain in a row this time of year in Hillwood. Phoebe sighed and turned on Facebook on her phone to see if any of her friends were on. Phoebe scrolled through her friends list but found none that had been online in the last hour. Phoebe pocketed her phone and stared out the window at the rain as it struck it at an angle due to the wind. Phoebe thought she would read to pass the time so she went into her room, took out A Tale of two Cities and began reading.

Arnold laid across his bed watching the rain hit his skylight. Arnold pressed a button on his remote and his fun quickly came to a stop. Looking at the clock that now read 10:23 Arnold looked out the window to see the rain dying down. When the rain had come to a complete stop moments later Arnold climbed onto his roof through the trapdoor on his skylight. Arnold brought his remote with him to the roof and pressed a button causing a vent to dry the roof with warm air with high force. In moments there was no water on the roof and Arnold could comfortably sit on the edge of his roof watching the streets below him with no activity whatsoever. Arnold sat on his roof for a few minutes before he saw cars driving by and people walking through and went inside. Arnold left his room and proceeded down the stairs where he heard conversing from the living room. As Arnold reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by his grandpa. "Hey Shortman…I just got a call from Eduardo …he said he sent something in the mail for you that your father gave to him during his time in south America. He also said he sent something the green eyed people gave to your father to give to you when you were born…" Phil said as he revealed a package to Arnold. "No way! Really?" Arnold said as he became excited. Arnold quickly tore open the package to find an object wrapped in leather and a small sized jewelry box. Arnold untied the string like knots around the leather and removed the leather to find a silver colored key with strange writing in a mysterious language engraved along the key. Arnold reached for the jewelry box and opened it to find a pendant with an emerald in the center, gold holding and silver tangled into an arc on the top that a rope attached to creating a necklace. On the bottom of the box was a note that read "The key was given to your parents as a thanks from the green eyes for preventing the sickness from spreading to their village. Your father was given a letter saying that any of his descendants can use this key as he does. The pendant was the gift from the green eyes to you . Your father was given it to bring to you after they returned to South America. However there is a problem here in the city of the green eyes. River pirates have pillaged much of south America searching for this pendant. This is the pendant that your father took back from the infamous pirate La Sombra. We need you, Arnold to return to South America in order for us to fight off this infamous river pirate. "It says they need me…" Arnold said. "What can I do to fight a river pirate. Arnold asked himself aloud. "They probably remember last year when…" Phil stopped hesitantly. "I can shoot…" Arnold said. Another note was underneath the one Arnold had read that had a date on it 2008 January 1st. "Grandpa there is a date…" Arnold said. Phil looked at the date and then at Arnold. "I think that's when they want us to go…" Phil said as he turned to Arnold.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEKEND AND OCCAISONALLY ON WEEKDAYS


	3. Chapter 3 Remembrance

"Stella!" Miles exclaimed. Stella stopped running to turn around and saw Miles pointing at a group of houses closely packed and people being brought out and forced to kneel in front of men with rifles. Stella and Miles ran towards it and took cover behind a tree. "Ready?" Miles asked. Stella nodded. Miles and Stella both flipped long scoped rifles over their shoulder and open fired on the armed men killing nearly half of them. "Now!" Exclaimed one of the men and a gunshot was fired. Miles and Stella open fired on the remaining people as they were aiming for those who kneeled before them.

With all the armed men dead Stella and Miles ran into the town. Everyone inside the town was alright except for one. An elderly woman who had been holding a small child had a gunshot wound on her chest and the infant laid next to her on the ground asleep. One of the men from the village approached the woman on the ground and checked her heartbeat. Stella and Miles comforted him and moments later he approached the baby. "She is sick with a strange condition that we know not how to treat. Will you please help her?" pleaded the man. Stella picked up the baby and the man handed her a wool blanket. "I'll see what I can do. Is anyone else her sick with this condition?" Stella replied. "No. She picked it up after we took her on a boat ride through the Malang river to the east. The man said. "We'll take her back to our camp we can treat her there." Stella told the man. "Stella wait! What if they come again? Someone needs to be here to protect them. "We'll arm them" Stella replied. Miles and Stella proceeded to their ATV and opened a trunk that was in the back. Stella and Miles worked together to carry the trunk into the town where people came to receive rifles. When man had a rifle they took out two ammo cans from the trunk and placed them on the ground. Miles used his rifle as an example of how to load it and shoot it for the villagers. "Thank you." the man who had given Stella his baby to treat said. "No problem" Stella replied. "Here." Miles handed the man who thanked Stella a radio. "Use it to call me if anything happens. Press this button to talk. Miles told the man. "Thank you. I will call if anything come up." The man told Miles. "Oh one thing. If I am going to call I must know your name. What is your name?" The man asked Miles. "I'm Miles. What's your name?" Miles said. "My name is La Sombra." The man said. "Nice to meet you La Sombra." Miles said. "And you." La Sombra said.

Miles and Stella enter their ATV. Stella sat with the baby wrapped in a blanket held close to her. Miles drove the ATV down a rugged path with a distinct dirt road. "How much longer?" Asked Stella after a few minutes of driving. "About five minutes." Miles replied. Stella put her ear to the babies heart and counted about 18 beats per minute. "Her heart beat is dropping." Stella said. "We're here." Miles said. Miles and Stella ran out of the car and into the medical tent. "What is wrong?" The doctor asked. "She's sick, her heart beat is dropping." Stella said anxiously. Stella handed the baby to the doctor. "She's from a village south of here." Miles said. The doctor injected a shot into the infants left arm; about a third of its contents. "Go over to the pharmacy and me the Acetaminophen!" the doctor exclaimed. Stella ran to a tent set up at the other end of the camp, opened a box with a red ross on it and grabbed a bottle of Acetaminophen. "Miles go get me a vitamin B12 pill from the infirmary." The doctor said. As soon as Miles left Stella returned with the Acetaminophen. Stella handed the doctor the Acetaminophen and the doctor poured it into a medicine cup filling less than 1/5 of it. "She is to young. I can only give her less than she needs." The doctor said sadly. "Is there anything I can get her?" Stella asked. The doctor looked up at Stella and said "Get me **ibuprofen." The doctor said.** **Stella ran to get the Ibuprofen from the medical tent.**

" **Miles we are being invaded from the north, most likely from river pirates from the Jahango river!" La Sombra said over the radio. "Are you alright? Are the people taking care of themselves alright?" Miles asked. "They lack skill. I fear we have lost too many and people are beginning to flee." La Sombra said. "Alright I'm on my way. Do whatever is necessary to survive." Miles responded. "A man approached La Sombra as he began open firing on the invaders. La Sombra open fired on the man approaching him. Two men came up to La Sombra from behind and pinned him to the ground. One of the men holding La Sombra took his gun while the other held him in place. La Sombra rolled onto his back and punched the male holding him in the throat. Laying on the ground with difficulty breathing the man began to asphyxiate. The man's comrade checked on him, and La Sombra kicked him in the temple causing him to land away from his comrade. La Sombra drew his machete and charged the man. The man surrendered as La Sombra got near and kicked his gun towards him. La Sombra holstered his machete and went to pick up his gun when the man had tackled him and drew a dagger from his belt. La Sombra grabbed his wrist preventing him from stabbing and used his other hand to choke the man above him. The mans comrade got and ran over to La Sombra when La Sombra kicked his knee backwards causing him to fall and cry out in pain. La Sombra put him thumb on the man's eye and began pushing as hard as he could. The man above him used his hand to pry La Sombra's thumb out of his eye but to no avail. The man dropped his dagger to try using both his hands and La Sombra grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the throat. La Sombra pushed he bleeding man off of him and stabbed the man's comrade in the temple. La Sombra grabbed his rifle and proceeded to check the camp. There were no signs of any people there; citizens or invaders. La Sombra entered his house and grabbed his backpack; with all his food and emptied the ammo cans into it. La Sombra did one last search of the town and left out into the woods.**

 **Next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4 What began

AUTHOR NOTE: Hello! It's me Alphanore! I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read up to this point! I am amazed my story has become this popular, thank you everyone who helped make it happen! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! I cant wait to see how far this goes! Since I've become so much more popular than I ever imagined I will be starting another fanfcition and working on it as well as this one. It's going to be a continuing from the Hey Arnold series! As best as I can create, a series fanfiction of episodes of Hey Arnold! Just like if the series went on! It's going to be called Hey Football Head! There will be another new fanfiction too called the Pataki's Place! It will be basically what the Hey Arnold spinoff about Helga's family would be (But with my ideas and plotline not nickelodeon's) Now to the next chapter!

Sincerest Regards_Aplhanore Delacour

La Sombra left his camp and followed the path Miles had driven his ATV down. A sound rustled in the bushes around him and La Sombra readied his gun, pointing it where the sound came from.

"Come out now!" La Sombra exclaimed.

"Please don't shoot!" Exclaimed a hidden child.

A small girl with auburn hair came out of the bush, teary eyed and with her hands above her head.

"La Sombra it's you!" Exclaimed the young girl.

The girl with auburn hair leapt and hugged La Sombra.

"Mika where is your sister?" La Sombra asked.

"One of the invaders took her!" The small girl exclaimed.

"Where did they take her?" La Sombra asked.

"They took her back to the way they came from only they went into the woods." Mika said.

"Alright, where is your mother?" La Sombra asked.

"I don't know. I got separated from her during the invasion!" Mika said.

Mika began to cry and La Sombra comforted her.

"Don't worry Habibi, I will find your mother and your sister." La Sombra said.

La Sombra quickly stood up and raised his gun as he saw three men armed with scimitars, cloths draped around their face with their eyes visible.

"Taetina alfatat alan!" exclaimed one of the men.

"La! Tarak alan 'aw 'annani sawf tabadul li'iitlaq alnnar!" La Sombra exclaimed.

"Kunt la turid tahaddi lana 'an alllisan algharbi alqdhra! Khafd bindaqiatik alan walaibtiead ean alfatat 'aw sanaqtulak ealla had swa'!" The man who had spoken before exclaimed.

La Sombra fired his gun hitting the man that had spoken in the chest causing him to fall to his knees and then to the ground. "Adhhab alan 'aw sawf yamut kl shy'!" La Sombra exclaimed.

The remaining armed men dropped their swords and kneeled. La Sombra took their scimitars and threw them into the still burning fire that stood in the center of his camp. La Sombra fired a shot into the kneecaps of one of the men causing him to fall on his side and cry in pain. La Sombra fired another shot into the head of the other man and then into the head of the man on the ground.

"Are we safe now?" Mika asked peeking her head out from behind La Sombra.

"Yes habibi…" La Sombra said.

"We must go to the nearby camp where Miles and Stella went." La Sombra said. La Sombra lead Mika down the path towards the camp where Miles and Stella had gone.

Arnold sat in his room on his couch that came out of the wall. Suddenly Arnold's phone rang. Arnold picked up his phone to see it was Gerald calling.

"Hey Gerald." Arnold said.

"Hey man how's it going?" Gerald asked.

"Fine. How's it going for you?" Arnold replied.

"Not bad. Hey man there's a new Pop Daddy on tonight and it's Saturday so… you want to come over and hang out?" Gerald asked.

"Sure I'll be there in ten minutes" Arnold replied.

"Alright see you then." Gerald said.

"Yeah see you." Arnold replied.

Arnold went downstairs to find his grandparents nowhere to be seen. Arnold left his home and proceeded left down the sidewalk. Arnold came to a corner bend and crossed the street, arriving at Gerald's house. Arnold knock on Gerald's door, waited a few moments, but got no response. Arnold turned around and saw Phoebe and Gerald talking in the alleyway across the street. Arnold stared for a few moments before they began kissing. Arnold stared with confusion and they dropped to the ground still kissing.


End file.
